


Overture

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin is not so awkward, Iroh is awkward, M/M, cheesy going away speeches, everyone Bolin knows is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh isn’t good at asking questions, but Bolin is good at answering them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the title “Grandmaster”, I made it up. I was going to have Zuko as the current Fire Lord, just old, but apparently his daughter is the current fire lord, so Grandmaster is what the Fire Lord retires to after someone takes their place. They have high authority, but less than the Fire Lord.
> 
> Also, Overture = introduction or approach, according to the online dictionary. I thought it was more appropriate than Proposal.
> 
> This was written for the Fuck Yeah Broh contest on Tumblr.

“Bolin, where are you going?”

Bolin freezes when Mako’s voice comes from behind him. Bolin turns slowly, facing the curious gaze of his brother. They’re on the steps of the air temple where they’ve been staying again. As Republic City has been being rebuilt, Air Temple Island is overflowing with benders who lost their abilities so Korra can restore them. Since Mako can’t spend any time with her, he’s taken to trailing Bolin. Which usually would have been great, had Bolin not been trying to some trailing of his own.

“Uh, nowhere! Just, you know, food. Back in the city. I want to see which shops have opened up again.”

“I’ll come with you.” Mako takes a step forward.

“No, that’s okay! I, um, I’m meeting someone and they’re shy so…” Bolin really came up with the worst excuses.

“Meeting someone?” A sly look comes over Mako’s face, “A girl? Good for you!”

Bolin laughs nervously, “Yeah, so I’m just gonna go…”

He backs up a few feet then turns around and runs down the path. He feels bad for lying to Mako (and everyone else he’s friends with on the island) but it really is for the best. If they knew where he was really going and why, they wouldn’t understand. Not even he really understood.

Bolin slows to a quick walk as he nears the docks on the island. A few UN ships are harbored there from Bumi’s fleet, the rest being rebuilt or docked in the bay of Republic City. Bumi himself was staying on the island with his brother, so the ships were under General Iroh’s watch.

Bolin’s cheeks warmed at the thought of General Iroh the second. Bolin was sneaking away to talk to him. Well, just to see him really. Bolin didn’t really care what he was doing as long as he could spend time with the General.

After the initial battle for the city, Bolin thought General Iroh was going back to wherever the UN stayed during times of peace. The Fire Nation, maybe. But when the group had returned from the Water Tribe the General was still there. They had started talking, which progressed to spending time together, which progressed to…Bolin calls it dating in his mind, but General Iroh calls it courting. Bolin assumes that’s a Fire Nation thing.

They have a mutual agreement not to tell any of the people Bolin hangs out with. Bolin is quite a bit younger after all, and General Iroh’s intent might not seem the most noble to them. Most of the people of the UN ships know, however. The soldiers let Bolin explore the boats on his own and the first time Bolin had dinner on the ship sort of ruined the secret thanks to Bumi.

Bolin comes to a halt just outside the ramp to the ship that General Iroh is staying in. As usual, a soldier is posted on either side of the ramp. “Hi guys. Is the General free?”

One of the soldiers replies, “Last we knew, General Iroh was going over maps in the briefing room.”

Bolin nods his thanks and hurries past them to the briefing room.

He finds General Iroh right where the soldier said, pouring over maps laid out on the large conference table. The General is in full uniform, standing with his back to the door and slightly bent over the papers. Bolin tries not to ogle for too long.

“What’cha lookin’ at?” Bolin asks, coming to stand at General Iroh’s side since he isn’t tall enough to look over his shoulder.

General Iroh isn’t startled, “Trade routes. We’re trying to see if any of the fleets have stocked up recently, and if they have we want them to come here with supplies.”

“Aaahh,” Bolin rocks from foot to foot. The giddy feeling that wells in his stomach whenever he spends time with General Iroh is rising up again.

General Iroh darkens a line on the map then sets down his marker. He looks at Bolin with a small smile, “Good evening, Bolin.”

Bolin feels a wide smile stretch his face, “Evening, sir.”

General Iroh chuckles at the emphasis and bumps Bolin’s shoulder, “How are things in the city?”

“Great, actually! They started reconstruction on the arena! Pretty soon Mako and I will be able to live there again!”

“That’s good,” General Iroh agrees, “Good…”

Bolin pauses, “What?” General Iroh doesn’t usually sound so down.

The General stands straight, keeping his fingers on the table, “We just got a wire from the Fire Grandmaster.”

Bolin knew little about the current Grandmaster, other than that he was old, was able to give executive orders to the UN, and was General Iroh’s grandfather. “What about?”

“There are riots breaking out in the Fire Nation. Apparently Amon had supporters there as well and they aren’t reacting well to his defeat.”

“But that was weeks ago!!”

“I know.” General Iroh says, “My mother was attempting to smooth the situation but some delegates from another Nation arrived and she had to take care of them. They want the UN to take over.”

“Wait…” Bolin looks up worried, “You’re leaving?”

General Iroh nods solemnly.

“When?”

“Bumi wants to leave first thing tomorrow.” General Iroh sounds unhappy, “He’s telling Councilman Tenzin tonight.”

“But…you’re leaving! That’s not fair! You can’t leave!” Bolin insists, “I mean, Republic City isn’t rebuilt yet, and we need all the lightning users we can get! And we just started dating-!”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that,” General Iroh turns so he’s resting against the table, partially turned towards Bolin.

Bolin backs up, hitting a chair, “Oh no. This is a bad omen. Did I totally read all of this wrong? Are we not dating?”

“What? No, Bolin, of course we are. How would you even read that wrong?” General Iroh shakes his head, “Actually, um, this might be easier if you sit down. Do you mind?” He gestures to the chair Bolin bumped into.

Bolin slowly sat back in the seat, wary.

General Iroh clears his throat and begins in a voice that sounds rehearsed, “Bolin, I know that we haven’t known each other very long, and this is quite forward, but-”

Bolin raises his hand, “Can you speak normally? You’re kind of weirding me out.”

General Iroh deflates, “Right, yes. I know we haven’t been together very long and that none of your friends really know, and I know it sounds really forward considering all of the circumstances, but I would…very much like it if you wanted to come with me.”

Bolin’s mouth goes dry and hangs open, “What?”

“I made a list, actually, of pros and cons. I know you would have to leave behind your brother and the Avatar and you would miss the probending season once it starts up again, and you wouldn’t know anyone right away but,” He took a breath, “You would have the opportunity to learn more in-depth earthbending, plus we have people on the ship specifically dedicated to teaching metalbending, and it would be an adventure and Pabu could come and you would be with me,” He finishes.

Bolin blinks rapidly. His brain eventually decrypts everything General Iroh had listed off and he slumps back in his seat, “Uh…”

The General’s face falls, “If you don’t, I do understand. It’s a lot to ask, especially on such short notice.”

“It’s…not that I wouldn’t,” Bolin protests, “I just…how would I tell Mako? We’ve never been separated before.”

General Iroh is quiet.

“But I guess it’s not like I’d never see him again.”

General Iroh seems to perk up.

“He’d understand…I think.” Bolin folds his arms thoughtfully, “He’d have to.”

“Does that mean you’re coming?”

The happiness in his voice was enough to make Bolin flush, “On one condition!”

“Anything,” General Iroh says it before he thinks it through, then also flushes.

“You have to come with me to tell everyone. Everything.”

General Iroh makes a face, “Can’t you just leave a note?” He sounds almost scared, probably thinking about what Mako will ask the Avatar to do once he finds out he’s been seeing his younger brother.

“Nu-uh.” Bolin shakes his head, “But we should probably hurry. It’s almost the kids’ bedtime.”

“You want to tell them too?”

“I’m pretty sure they have a bet riding on it.”

“That should not be the behavior of airbending children!” General Iroh’s cheeks are red.

Bolin laughs, “So? I said yes.”

General Iroh tilts his head.

“Don’t I get a kiss? Isn’t that what usually happens in these situations?”

General Iroh grins, “Well, that I can give, no problems.”

Bolin tilts his chin up, “Waiting~”

General Iroh does not keep him waiting for long.


End file.
